Road to safety and survival
by awwal
Summary: Itachi was always loyal to his duties which mainly involved protection of a certain blond. But with the increment in attacks and all, Itachi proposes a way for Naruto to survive the vast attacks because he won't be around to protect him for much longer.
1. Chapter 1

Road to safety and survival.

Chapter 1: The new road or the old one?

Itachi had an accurate count of the amount of times a certain blond haired kid had been attacked and he was sure that his definition of accurate wasn't close to being correct. The Hokage wasn't helping either, he kept on saying the same things "understand the civilians and their thirst for revenge, don't blame them for their reactions to Naruto. They need someone to blame and Naruto can hold all their hatred" in other words the Hokage was saying "don't harm the civilian just save the boy from their harm if it gets too much. The only time to react is if they spill the secrete". Honestly he didn't want to hear the same speech anymore, he needed a solution.

Being beaten every now and then shouldn't be that bad for a kid only thing was that this was more than beatings. Name any form of violence and Itachi would produce someone who experienced it or is still experiencing it. Arggh, Itachi really had had enough of seeing Naruto beat down every time the civilians and some Ninjas decided to vent out some anger. Last time, Itachi could have sworn the kid was stabbed in his shoulder.

Yet Itachi couldn't really complain, all he had to do was show up after the beatings and take the kid to Leaf Hospital or jump in and save the kid if the beatings got too much. And it didn't even help that the Uchiha's were currently debating on methods to take leadership of the village. He was thorn between an Anbu squad leader, a loyal Uchiha, an Hokage's spy, a good brother and the current most important, Naruto's guard.

If only things were much better then his divided attention would have been mainly on Sasuke and Naruto of course. But the Uchiha council won't just shut up about power, the Hokage's advisors and Danzo wouldn't shut up about sending anbu squads to end the Uchiha members and the villagers won't get a new punching bag.

Itachi sighed, this has got to be the fourth bottle of sake he had consumed in the past one hour as he though about his life and the stress people were driving on him. He had his own plan though, If he killed the Uchiha clan himself then he would have the choice of sparing Sasuke's life but what happens after he leaves the village, maybe Naruto would remain a punching bag or maybe not. But the answer was obvious to him.

As he lifted the bottle of sake he glanced to the open side of the bar he was in and saw a group of mob chasing a kid with yellow hair outside, no doubt it was Naruto. Itachi rolled his eyes and took down another amount of sake in his mouth as he sighed.

Today was supposed to be his day off but the villagers don't seem to get that. He glanced down at his bottle and realised it was already empty. "Damm". Pulling out his wallet and extracting a paper note, he stamped it on the bar table like any other drunker would and in return he got another bottle on his table.

"Sighs" he stood up with the bottle in his hands and kept moving until he was out the bar. Looking down the street he could see the mob surrounding a particular figure and he knew that was his signal so he just walked down to the mob, Sharingan active and a few attacks later the entire civilians were unconscious.

Naruto looked up and could see his saviour, a drunk looking guy with black hair and red eyes. aka an Uchiha. The Uchiha handed him the bottle in his hands motioning for Naruto to drink with him.

Whoever this Uchiha was Naruto didn't want to be on his bad side so he collected the bottle without hesitation and drowned the liquid in his mouth and realised it could have been a mistake as started coughing and gasping for air in his mouth. However before he could drop the bottle the Uchiha caught it and drank from it.

Naruto fell on his butt with his legs on some of the unconscious civilians, his movement was followed by Itachi who also fell on his butt, handling Naruto the bottle again.

Once again, Naruto took a sip from the bottle but this time he didn't cough he just drowned it with a little frown on his face. "That drink is going to help you" Itachi said as he glanced at Naruto who was by his left.

"Why" Naruto asked.

"Did you ever wonder why these village scums turn you into a punching bag frequently"

Naruto's eyes widened for a while before he took another sip from the bottle and answered "I wonder"

Itachi collected the bottle and took a sip before handling it back to Naruto.

"Well, you remember that attack with the Kyubi on your birthday?" Itachi asked.

"What about it"

"You believe the Fourth defeated the beast right" Itachi asked once again.

"Yeah, that's what happened right" Naruto asked as he took another sip.

"Well, the Kyubi is a mass of Chakra with a mind so it was impossible for it to be killed"

"But..." Naruto was cut as Itachi ended his statement "The fourth sealed it inside you at the cost of his life"

At this point Naruto looked shocked but it faded as he took another sip and it didn't help that the tears still came out from his eyes.

"Instead of crying imagine it as the Fourth entrusting you with the Kyubi to protect the world, you could also see it as the fourth giving you his legacy to continue his part as a saviour" Itachi said as he watched Naruto tear up.

"The villagers don't see it that way" Naruto said from the corner of Itachi's eyes as he took yet another sip.

"Well, that's their loss. You know what I just told you is punishable by murder"

Naruto just chuckled a little. "Maybe you wanted to see the look on my face before you got judgement"

Itachi stood up from his position and motioned for Naruto to follow him into the bar he just came from which Naruto complied with and simply followed till they got into the bar and Itachi ordered two more bottles of sake one for him and Naruto.

"Why'd you do it anyways" Naruto asked him.

"I'm the anbu ninja given the mission to protect you from the regular beatings" Itachi replied.

"Well, thanks for taking me to the hospital after those major beat downs" Naruto said almost sarcastically.

"Uchiha Itachi" Itachi offered a hand for Naruto to shake which Naruto did after stating his own name. "Uzumaki Naruto".

"I'm about to tell you something that you mustn't tell anyone, including the Third Hokage."

Naruto took a sip from his new bottle before nodding his head for Itachi to continue.

"I'm going to murder the entire Uchiha clan in a week time" Itachi stated getting a confused look from Naruto.

"It's not what you think either, let's just say my family is about to start a war for leadership within Konoha. So what do you want? To avoid the war or go with it" Itachi asked.

Naruto didn't reply so Itachi continued. "Anyway, it wasn't my idea. It was the village elders decision. And that's when you come in" Itachi said.

"What do I have to do with this?" Naruto asked confused as to where the conversation was heading.

"What do you know about the Uchihas" Itachi asked?

Naruto though a little before replying "I know you guys live separately from the villagers and sometimes you guys have red eyes" Naruto said.

Itachi smiled "exactly what I wanted to hear although it isn't red eyes, its called the Sharingan. An Uchihas ultimate weapon in battle with can foresee attacks, copy them and even deals with illusions" Itachi answered.

"That's cool" Naruto replied taking a sip from his bottle.

Itachi did the same before he continued "You see, when. I murder the entire clan I would have to leave the village and that would leave you without a protector"

That was when Naruto's eye sparked a little, he was sure that without Itachi all those time he was beat he would hardly wake up the same. He needed a protector big time, at least someone to take him to the hospital after the beatings.

"That means I could end up dead" Naruto panicked until Itachi kept a hand on his left shoulder telling him to calm down.

"I have a solution" Itachi said. "Instead of looking for someone to protect you, how about you protect your self?" He asked.

"I'm not skilled, I can't do anything like that" Naruto answered a low down tone.

"You forget I am murdering the entire Uchiha clan next week, there would be plenty of sharingan's available once I am done."

Now Naruto was lost, a Sharingan was the reason why the uchihas had red eyes, hence the sharingan was their eyes and Itachi also said it's a weapon, that means if he was to get one, he could protect himself from the mob.

Before he could speak up Itachi cut him.

"Yes, I am offering you a pair for your own safety, its my duty after all."

Naruto was shocked, was Itachi suggesting to remove his eyes and implant Sharingans?, was he crazy or was he really right and serious.

He tried to give an answer but was too shocked to speak and Itachi wasn't really expecting a reply now.

"This is really an hard decision to make so I'll give you time and under no circumstances should you tell this this to any one".

And with that Itachi vanished with his bottle leaving Naruto behind with a lot to think about. He picked his bottle up and left the bar to his apartment where he crashed on the bed and slept with two thoughts on his mind

"The Sharingan and Kyubi"

A/N: let's try to relate this to Kakashi, he got a sharingan and it wasn't that special except for its copying skills and Kamui.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Uchiha's trump card 101

After avoiding Sasuke for a period of unknown hours before he left to the academy, Itachi decided it was time to spy on the Uchiha training progress so as to know who to look out for when he starts his mission. First he went into his room and opened a locked drawer which he pulled out a paper slip from.

After his drunk encounter with Naruto he decided it would be okay to let the kid be for at least two or so day. That means he won't offer protection for that period and poor Naruto would really think to consider his offer. He even wondered how the blond was doing which be knew couldn't be too well.

The slip he pulled out was a very long list of the clans people that shouldn't be granted pardon in the upcoming slaughter and it was written by Shisui just before he died. Itachi looked at the slip and saw the total number of people listed there which was roughly all the clans people including their children, in short every Uchiha was there except Itachi.

But what got Itachi's attention was the first person on the list. He was surprised it wasn't his father and instead it was someone named Aizen Uchiha, now that Itachi thought about it, that was Shisui's brothers name, but why did he get to be the first on the list? Itachi didn't understand.

What he needed now was a reason why Shisu's brother would be the supposed strongest Uchiha on the list, he needed to get to Shisui's diary where he knew the details would surely be.

He folded the slip and kept it in his pockets before exiting his room and moving out of his family's branch apartment, he needed to be at Shisui's family's branch apartment.

After leaving his apartment he started moving down the ever quiet Uchiha district till he got to the apartment he needed to be in and leapt through Shisui's window so he won't be noticed.

The room was all dusty and all so he proceeded silently to the bed and reached beneath it. He started knocking the surface under it and after a while he heard a 'click'.

He pulled his hands back out and brought a diary along with it, then he jumped out of the window and hurried back to his family's apartment and to his room.

No one was home except him so he won't have to worry about been bothered. He opened the diary till he got to a particular page and began reading.

Diary flashback. (Uchiha Shisui's memory)

Years back.

Uchiha Shisui glanced upwards with his new awakened Sharingan and could see everything a little different than before. But, he was in a fight currently the new surroundings would have to wait.

He looked behind him and could see an enemy run at him but something was different now. It seemed like they were running at a sudden faster pace than before, he saw his enemy bring his hands back and was about to punch him. Surely he couldn't dodge because his enemy was now faster than ever, all he could do was brace him self for the punch. He waited for it to come but as he waited it took a few seconds longer for it to connect with his face which send him backwards a bit.

"Something was wrong with their movements"

He saw it again, his opponent coming down on him with a kick from above him which he knew for a fact couldn't be dodged. He held his arm to his face in preparation for the kick but once again, it didn't come until a few seconds later and it made a crack in the ground.

Something was either wrong with his opponents or him, he looked around once again and saw his opponent about to kick him, but this time he forgot about the increase of speed and decided to try tilting his head to the side.

It seemed like the kick was coming for his head faster than he could tilt his head but he didn't know how, he tilted his head as the punch came through then he noticed what he saw. As he tilted his head to dodge the kick which no doubt should have made contact with his face, he saw the same kick two seconds away from hitting where his head previously was.

"What's going on, its as if everything is faster then at the same time slower" He thought to him self.

As the kick approached where his head previously was he brought his hand out and caught it in a grip surprising him all the more.

His saw the Ninja's fist gunning for his head again at the same faster speed and quickly brought his second hand in an open palm to the position of the fist even as it seemed like he was going to get hit.

Nothing came!

After a count of two seconds the fist connected to his open palm and he held it tightly. He understood the power of his Sharingan and immediately brought up his leg to kick the ninja in his chin knocking him off.

His Sharingan was different from what others described the Sharingan to be. Instead of slowing down movements and copying them or just countering them, his Sharingan gave them more speed so he could see where they were headed.

After a year, he knew the full capabilities of his Sharingan which was in the area of Genjustu and allowed the Uchiha's to picture him as the trump card against the Hokage. But that idea was going to change because he didn't want it, at least thats what he though.

But then again, the Uchiha's had another trump card "Aizen Uchiha". His own Sharingan abilities was based solely on the first revelation of Shisui's Sharingan abilities. His was better because he could see things three times as fast as his brother would ever see and his could see through any Genjustu Shisui's eyes could ever hope of performing.

They made the Itachi believe that Shisui was always their trump card and even Shisui never knew it was all his brother.

But, we know how the Uchiha's are, only one person can share the victory and the elders were just about to find out who.

They organised a secrete battle between Shisui who knew nothing about his brothers abilities and Aizen who knew everything about Shisui.

The Uchiha clan head, eleven in number watched closely as Shisui was confused when he saw his brother coming out for battle, hell, he didn't even think his brother had a Sharingan.

"Aizen, I don't know what this is but I'd advise you to give up" Shisui said not wanting to beat up his brother just because of some contest. But his brother was silent and didn't even bother replying him.

"Very well" Shisui's Sharingan began spinning rapidly and in an instance his brother fell on the floor.

"I used my strongest Genjustu yet, you would be out for a while" Shisui said as he turned his back and starting walking away but stopped when a katana stuck out of his chest.

He was shocked, the Katana might have avoided any vital organs but for someone to break out of his Genjustu was unforseen and impossible.

Your eyes brother, are the best the Uchiha's have ever produced but can only be rivaled by mine. I can see through every thing you can throw" his brother said as he pulled out the katana and Shisui fell on the floor bleeding.

He coughed out blood a little but still got back to his feet and sprung into a Tiajustu attack. His brother saw his resolve and stretched his hands to land an attack on Shisui face. As expected, Suishi's eyes increased the speed of the attack and just as he was about to dodge, the punch hit him in his face sending him backwards.

"Just as I said, my eyes rivals everything you can do. You may see my movements faster but I see your Three times your rate" Aizen said as he walked away leaving a bleeding Shisui on the ground.

The elders then tended to his wounds and also placed a seal on him to stop him from talking about it, but didn't mean he couldn't write about it. Aizen was Shisui's worst ever opponent. An opponent that could narrow down your abilities and cancle them out with his.

Flashback ends

Now Itachi was confused and happy at the same time. Confused that all that had been going under his nose and happy that he just found of good pair of eyes for Naruto.

But what really got his attention was Shisui's last note. "I can almost feel it, if someone ever removes my eyes it will lost an ability. In my case I would lost my speed vision rendering my Sharingan to only have my genjustu but my brother on the other hand would loose his Genjustu canceling powers".

...

White, white and white. All Naruto really could see was white at this point. The ceiling was damm white!.

Then he remembered how it all happened! He was chased by an even greater number this time. But how he got to the hospital he didn't know. After stretching for a while he stood up to leave but he found a flower vase and a note attached to it.

He opened the note and it read "if you have decided, I await you at the bar".

Naruto shrugged, he had been thinking about the Sharingan and Kyubi for a while now and even about the fourth Hokage. He still admired the man as his hero but the villagers were being really annoying. Then the Kyubi on the other hand was something he had been avoiding in his mind, he didn't want to think about it for the time being.

The Sharingan on the other hand was more of his concern, he was even thinking of not agreeing but with the last beatings he got, he more than concluded.

Thinking about the beatings was even terrible. He was walking home from the academy when he was suddenly hit in the face and chased by just one person till they began to increase in numbers and when his legs slipped he knew he was already a broken man. So now he had to go home and change before leaving to the bar and luckily for him he got there safe.

After changing to his usual outfit he walked down to the bar avoiding some certain civilians on the way there. He entered the bar and could see Itachi sitting on a rfandom table. After taking a seat next to him he could see the red eyes staring at him patiently.

"Your conclusion?"

Naruto looked him dead in the eyes for a while as the civilian harassments played into his mind. The beatings, the curses and even more. At this point he couldn't even care about what the third might think when he found out, he just wanted to end the beatings.

"I will".

Here it is.. The almighty chapter two.

thanks for reading. thanks for the reviews and favs and also the follows. Next episoad will definitely be on Aizen and Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd really like to thank halfway paranoid for the cool review, and to the Guest, your question was answered in chapter two. Thanks.

Chapter 3: Awaited prodigy's

After a few days of Itachi tagging with Naruto and explaining details on the Sharingan, the day finally came for Itachi to take action as planned.

Dressed in his Anbu gear without the mask, Katana hung at his back, Itachi read from Ninja data folders to Ninja cards in search of Aizen's record with Naruto sitting down beside him not paying attention, he seemed to be in a world of thoughts that Itachi didn't need to know about. After searching through the Uchiha's clan Ninja reports and other information's, he finally stumbled on the big thing "Uchiha Aizen".

The ninja card didn't really state anything that might be of importance to Itachi, all it stated was his age and worst of all it stated that he was still a Genin to which Itachi shaked his head in realization. The Uchiha clan went through all possible depths to hide their true prodigy, while they let Itachi and Shisiu be know as prodigy's to the village, their main card was always hidden away.

He was even sure that Danzo had no idea of Aizen, the Hokage was also in the dark alongside the council members. It was always typical of an Uchiha prodigy, the type that comes every once in a while to develop real fast. It made sense, an Uchiha prodigy could battle an A-ranked ninja at the age fifteen but Itachi's generation consisted of three.

If one thought about it, the Uchiha's had all it took the beat the current Hokage, a professor or not, Shisuis Sharingan would make him do wrong things, Aizen's would pose a good battle and might end in a draw or him winning because of his speed-vision and Itachi himself would do well against the Hokage.

In other words, now that shisui was dead the Uchiha's had no Genjustu advantage against the third so their plan was definitely to send Aizen in and if Aizen doesn't win, the Hokage would be in an already weakened state so the other Uchiha's including his father would be the one to complete the job. But Itachi was certain that they were positive that Aizen would win.

Now all he had to do was locate Aizen, kill him, transfer his eyes to Naruto and at that same Night dispose the Uchiha with the help of the masked man and make Sasuke into an enemy. That was a very simple plan but the question was "where's Aizen?".

After leaving the bar, Itachi and Naruto snuck into the Uchiha training ground and watched as the day to day ninjas trained in fire Justus, some were having spars while others were definitely meditating. And then Itachi's eyes led to him to his reason for being there. An Uchiha dressed in black top and bottom with the Uchiha symbol crest on the back of his top. Aizen was having a spar and was definitely pretending to be loosing because his sparing partner was really nailing him.

Naruto on the other hand was looking in awe as the Uchiha's sprayed each fire Justu and dealt with combat, it was truly an awesome view at the moment.

The training went on for about an hour or so till the sunset came over them and the other Uchiha members cleared the field leaving just one unlucky prey behind.

The field its self was a very large portion outside the Uchiha district that amount for a large sum of the Uchiha's land. Good thing is it was big enough for battles taking place in the field not to be noticed in the district, so Itachi was sure no one would notice even if things got out of hand.

As Uchiha Aizen meditated he noticed footsteps approaching him so he opened his eyes to see Itachi and a eight year old kid with him "definitely the Jinchūriki" Aizen thought.

He got up and faced Itachi who was a few meter's away, staring at each other in a Uchiha pleasant method.

Naruto on the other hand was feeling the tension going on and was almost considering leaving the training ground but he could hear a voice in his head challenging his bravery, so he just stepped back to a safer distance to watch the Uchiha's battle.

But still, neither of them made a move until suddenly both activated their Sharingan's and continued their staring in a new light till Aizen broke the silence.

"You found out" He simply without showing any emotion just like Itachi, true Uchiha's.

"I'm sorry Aizen-san but I'll be taking your eyes" Itachi stated and got a confused reaction from Aizen.

"You see, the thing is I can't stand back and let my family go on a leadership war with the village" Itachi said.

"So you choose to betray your people?" Aizen asked.

Itachi didn't reply, he just kept silent and Aizen nodded and in an instance He struck Itachi in the chest with a kunai so fast that Naruto couldn't even follow. But Itachi turned into dozens of crows that started flying towards Aizen but stopped in mid air as if the world was paused.

Aizen looked up to see the birds all frozen in their position and let out a little smile before turning around to see Itachi behind him also frozen in his movement with his katana in his hand. Aizen's Sharingan began to rotate and suddenly the birds disappeared with Itachi also out of sight.

Naruto was confused, one moment the birds were frozen the other moment they weren't there, he didn't understand the battle.

"I thought Genjustu was ineffective against you" Itachi asked coming into sight once again in front of Aizen.

"You mistake my abilities, only Shisui's Genjustu's are useless against me, the rest affects me but with my ability I can pause them leaving them useless till I am able to break out of it." Shisui stated getting a nod from Itachi.

Then before Naruto could blink his eye, both started making hand seals and in an instance "(Katon: Gokakyu".

Two fire balls bigger than chougi's ball transformation clashed together from the two opponents, as the fireballs clashed Itachi and Aizen jumped in the air and traded some fists which were deflected or blocked. As they traded attacks they realized the build up of flames below them as the fireballs started gathering ptesure till it exploded from below them sending waves of flames outwards, Aizen was about to defect the pressure and waves of fire before it caught up to him but Itachi knew not to let the opportunity pass him.

As Aizen looked at Itachi still in the air he cursed as he saw Itachi's eyes take the form that he had only read about "Mangekyō Sharingan"

Every thing from below the blast to the sky above became black and while with the explosion paused and Itachi's body becoming flocks of birds. In an instance he appeared beside Aizen and drove a katana inside his chest spilling blood from Aizens mouth and open injury.

Another Itachi appeared beside him stabbing him with the same instrument and getting the same painful reaction from Aizen.

"I control everything in here" Itachi said as Aizen groaned from another stab at the hand of a different Itachi. The color of the place became realistic as everywhere started getting filled with colors and Aizen's body letting out a red liquid.

"Everything that happens here goes on within a second so he's trying to weaken me by dropping me into the explosion in reality" Aizen thought but as he was about to bring his hands together in a seal to break out of the illusion a cross appeared and he was automatically nailed on it with his hands stabbed to each side.

"It is of no use, I won't let you do anything that might lead to you breaking out" Itachi said as more and more copies appeared and continued stabbing Aizen getting a continuous cry of pain from him.

As a copy of Itachi approached to stab Aizen, his movements paused along side everything in the illusion world leaving a very worn out Aizen on the cross but things didn't work out that way.

The Itachi copies didn't completely pause, their movements continued but became very slow but they still moved to stab Aizen in their slow state. Then Aizens Sharingan began rotating and part of the illusion began breaking apart from him till everything cleared to reality and he now saw himself falling into the explosion at an unavoidable height.

Itachi on the other hand was already breathing heavily as he landed several metres away from Aizens fall into the explosion.

The explosion cleared to reveal an heavily bruised Aizen with thorn and partly burnt cloths. But the most recognised features were his eyes which were now bleeding as he was very exhausted, he looked more worn out than Itachi.

"Those eye's, are they the Mangekyō?" Aizen asked as he managed to regain his breath.

"Yes, I think I understand your Sharingan" Itachi said, "Apart from pausing Genjustu, your Sharingan gathers the pain you feel in any Genjustu an releases it outwards hereby canceling it, but my Mangekyō Sharingan delivers too much pain that it took its toll on your eyes. "

Aizen said nothing still only staring at Itachi as he continued his speech. "Just as you are shisui's worst possible opponent, I'm am yours" Itachi said.

"Why do you conclude that?" Aizen asked

"Apart from my Genjustu, your fore seeing abilities won't work against my Mangekyō Sharingan"

"You are naive Itachi, do you think I could face the Hokage with just those abilities?" Aizen said in a laughter but was stopped by Itachi's glare.

"Itachi, have you looked into my eyes since we began this battle?" Aizen asked.

Naruto who was on the safe side of the field was already getting tensed, for some reason the air around the field was getting unstable.

Itachi looked forward till he got a glimpse of Aizens eyes and smiled at the realisation.

"You really are worthy for being the Uchiha trump card. Rest assured I'll give your eyes to a worthy person" Itachi stated with a smile on his face.

Aizen brought up his head and his Sharingan could be seen, they had just two tomoes in each, hence an incomplete Sharingan.

"I find it hard to understand why you believe you can still win after realising I broke out of your ultimate Genjustu with an incomplete Sharingan" Aizen said.

"Because the peace in the village depends on it" Itachi said as he ran forward at Aizen who just closed his eyes in anticipation. As Itachi got close enough to deliver a blow Aizens eyes shot open to reveal a fully matured Sharingan with the complete three tomoes.

Itachi still didn't hesitate he proceeded with his punch and could see Aizens punch also coming along.

Both fighters had different views of the attacks, Aizen could see it coming faster than normal and Itachi could see it coming slower. In an instance they caught each other blows in their hands, Sharingan staring at Sharingan.

"A battle between Uchiha's"

"Aweso-me" Naruto stuttered in the display of power at his front.

Itachi and Aizen stared at each other for what seemed like hours till their hands slipped apart and tried to deliver another Tiajustu attack again but still got caught in each others grip.

Itachi twisted his hand that Aizen caught in a grip till it was effectively reversed and pulled Aizen towards him trying to land an upward knee at him but his knee was stopped by Aizen's as they resumed their staring contest.

In an instance they jumped apart with Itachi's hand reaching for his Katana while Aizen's reaching for a kunai. They disappeared in Naruto's eyes and meet with a clash else where as they engaged each other in a weapon battle.

Aizen jumped in the air and began trowing kunais at Itachi who either dodged or blocked them with his katana. He landed and immediately ducked under a slash from Itachi, immediately reemerging behind Itachi and landing a kick to his back sending him metres away from him.

"Itachi stood up holding his katana and immediately jumping back into the attacks as he began using more speed and trading more blows leaving Aizens eyes with double the information to keep up with.

Aizen side stepped a punch but got a slash on his shoulder but didn't stop. He jumped in the air and blew a fire justu down at itachi after making seals. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.

Itachi wasted no time and immediately returned the fire Justu leaving another clash. He immediately looked back just in time to see a Chakra coated kunai in Aizens hand gunning for his chest.

"Crakk-"

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

Aizen saw it, his kunai was being held by a Chakra hand which cracked a little from the impact. He jumped back immediately to get a better look. Itachi was covered in Chakra and part of it manifested into a bony hand that blocked his attack.

"Susano, one of the powers of the mangeoko" Itachi said as he saw the surprised look on Aizen's face. "Even if this incomplete susano is my limit, I'm surprised you managed to crack a bone" Itachi said as he started walking towards Aizen who was just kept his stance without showing any movements.

"You underestimate me too much" Aizen said as he bent down to pick a stone the size of his fist on the ground.

Itachi saw the stone and his susano manifested a rib cage that attached to the shoulder making a one arm susano which was slightly bigger than Itachi. Itachi couldn't use the Susano shield and sword yet or even the amaterasu so he had just it's fists to end the battle. Aizen's hand pressed on the stone and his Chakra started compressing its self around it.

"Earth Chakra is heavy but unlike the normal physical earth, after you master the Chakra control you can compress solids with your Chakra and.." Aizen stoped as he threw the rock at Itachi but the susano was faster and braced its one hand for the collision.

Naruto's eyes widened..

"Makes it heavier than you could expect" And with that the rock which compressed in size met up with Itachi's susano's hand and sent the whole susano flying backwards due to the almost impossible impact.

"Boom"

Itachi ended up getting hit out of his susano and fell to the floor without any threatening injuries and lucky for him Aizen also fell to the ground because his earth compression took a toll on him.

They stood up at the same time both looking weaker than ever with their hands shaking slightly.

"Let's end this the Uchiha way" Aizen said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Itachi said and immediately both got into a Ninjutsu stance.

The outcome was coming now as they both said what might be ones last word.

"You are strong" Itachi said

"It was all me, my Sharingan could never copy a justu. Everything was my hard work" Aizen said.

"Let's see what your hard work compares to" Itachi said as his hands started dancing around seals alongside Aizen's.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) Aizen shouted just as Itachi finished "Katon: Goenkyu" (Fire Style: Blaze Ball) And fire met fire in a fight for dominance.

Yup.. Here it is, the almighty chapter 3 .. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. And if you really think about it Shisui could kill the old man, Itachi could try and maybe Aizen. The third ain't that special, I mean Orochimaru kicked his ass, edo-tense or not, the third was gonna loose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Make it mine.

"The will of fire", "the guts to protect what is truly important to you"

Flashes of memories went into Aizen's head as events played like movies to his eyes.

"You went down an unknown part, the path of a follower when you were meant to be a leader" a voice spoke as everything turned white and Aizen saw an endless trail of nothingness.

"Perhaps you could have done better, but who am I to talk?.. All I left behind was my eyes, which is in the hands of two conflicting good shadowed by evils"

At this Aizen looked behind to see his dead brother who had a sad smile plastered on his face.

"Brother..." Aizen muttered as Shisui walked forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Your eyes were strong, your power was immense but you lacked one thing" he said.

"What?" Aizen asked .

"You lacked your own will, your own goal, your own aim. All you ever did was follow the Uchiha Council, yet you could have achieved more instead of being isolated and living in pretense"

"Well, since you are here I guess it's already too late" Aizen stated.

"I'm not so sure but, I think there's one thing you can still do" Shisui said.

Aizen smiled as he looked up, it seemed like a smile he had kept hidden for years and finally let it out.

"I know what to do, A legacy to see the road ahead" Aizen said as he walked forward away from his brother.

"I'll be waiting" Shisui said as he faded away.

"I feel so much peace, maybe death is actually a gift Itachi extended to me" Aizen said as he continued walking through the infinite whiteness.

"True heroism was never decided by how one lived, maybe it is what one does at his point of death, I doubt I'll get to find out" Aizen let out a chuckle before the world blurred and changed.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) Aizen shouted just as Itachi finished "Katon: Goenkyu" (Fire Style: Blaze Ball).

Fire met fire as a certain kid stared wide eyed at the scene, rock beneath their feet started giving out liquid as they melted, fire met fire as each side struggled for dominance till one side finally managed to overpower the other and spread towards the other.

In a battle its obvious that only one side has the capacity to win or both sides have the capacity to draw. But there is never two winners.

Aizen lay on the floor with burns all over his body and face, looking like he's been in an oven as air rose from his body, but strangely enough he had a true smile on his face.

He slightly turned his head to the left and called out "hey, kid. Its okay to come out" and as he did Naruto came from where he was hiding and knelt down before the half-scorched Aizen.

"Why would you want my eyes?" Aizen asked as Itachi walked forward towards his form.

"First it was about my survival, but now I only want it to protect the things special to me" Naruto responded without any trace of deception in his voice.

"What is precious to you?"

" The old man Third, Itachi-san, even the villagers though I'm not sure they would like that" Naruto answered.

"When you take my eyes, I want you to fight for all those things precious to you, fight for this village, fight for them even if they shun you and then you will find true power" Aizen said as he gradually moved a bleeding hand, finger pointing at Naruto's face and gave Naruto a little pat on the cheek.

"I will" a little tear slid down Naruto's face.

"Itachi, you can proceed. I'll still be alive, long enough to wish Naruto well" Aizen said

"You did well" Itachi said as he moved forward and proceeded to remove Aizen's eye and get ready for the transplant.

After that he proceeded to remove Naruto's eyes earning painful gestures from the blond but after everything he completed the process of Transferring the eyes, but that's when the real trouble arises.

As Naruto slowly opened his new eyes to see the world before him, something happened and he couldn't help but scream out. Itachi saw Naruto's eyes opening and instead of revealing a normal Sharingan, a Mangekyō Sharingan was wide open as he screamed through pain.

Aizen who been between the verge of death could also feel the power emitting from his eyes, he knew what was happening even if he couldn't see it at all.

"Itachi, he's not ready for this power. We have to revert the Sharingan back to it's normal form" and as he said it, it seemed like everything starting going out of hand.

Thick blue Chakra started leaking from Naruto's eyes and he began screaming more and more. The Chakra began coiling around his eyes and the red balls started receding till it became very small and started shaking violently.

"Itachi guild my hand, I'll take my Chakra that's within the eyes" Aizen said to which Itachi quickly complied and began leading his hand.

Then Itachi noticed, as Aizen's outstretched fingers got closer to Naruto's face, it curled downwards and Itachi knew what that meant.

"Aizen just died"

Naruto's body started shaking as the Chakra coming from his eyes started coiling around his face and started moving down his body. Itachi's only expression was "Damm"!

Location: Naruto's landscape.

Naruto was partially floating on the water in wherever location he was, he couldn't be sure because his eyes weren't able to see anything. All he knew was the constant sound from the dripping of water and that the Water he was on was moving him towards something.

Then the malicious intent washed up on Naruto as he stopped floating and began walking with his hands stretched forward to feel anything that might be in his way. But instead he heard growling and a thick voice.

"I wouldn't come any closer" the voice said echoing around wherever he was in. Not that he cared, he only wanted out.

"Who's there" Naruto asked stopping in his movements.

"I'm the Kyubi" the voice said as Red eyes with slits appeared beyond the cage bars. Not that Naruto could even see them.

"Please, what's happening to me?" Naruto asked.

"You took what wasn't yours and are paying the price. Death" The mighty voice said letting out a laughter to increase its craziness. But Naruto wasn't in the mood for that, he didn't even care about the great entity in his body. All he wanted to do was survive.

"Kyubi" Naruto said earning attention from the Great beast. "I'm not sure what happens if I die, what if it affects you?" Naruto asked "Ku ku ku ku, now that's the beginning of a negotiation, keep going!" The beast said as a grin stretched across its face.

"Save me, please. I have someone's legacy to hold, I have people to protect, please!" Naruto begged.

"Now you see, the thing is I'm not desperate to survive the clash as much as you are. I can only save your life if its a bargain" the Kyubi said.

"Anything, just make me survive" Naruto pleaded.

"Very well. The eye you gained had a change in state and the Chakra it emitted during that stage couldn't mix with your Chakra, instead the two coming together made your Chakra coils enlarge and did the only logical thing" The Kyubi explained like he had a masters in the topic "Chakra transfer".

"What?" Naruto asked still unsure of what happened.

"It made your Chakra boil. If you survive this there is a 50/50 chance that you either get better in the Ninja way or you get worse. I'll just have to make those eyes a part of you. Anyways, if I fix this you would owe me one and mark my words, I will recollect." The Kyubi said with a sinister smirk.

"Yes, please. Just let me survive" Naruto pleaded.

"Ku ku ku" the Kyubi laughed and suddenly Naruto fell in the water and began screaming.

Location: Reality.

Itachi watched as the Chakra running down Naruto's body started receding as Red Chakra came out of Naruto's eyes and engulfed his body. He wanted to prepare in case he had to fight a kyubified Naruto but that never came. Instead, the red Chakra began concentrating around his eyes till the Mangekyō receded along with any trace of Sharingan in the eyes, what formed next from the black eyes was blue, the blue color Naruto's eyes always were.

Itachi was confused but he started feeling heat from the container in his hand that he kept Naruto's original eyes. He looked at the container and noticed the eyes were leaking a red Chakra, it became engulfed in it, Itachi immediately threw away the container and watched as the eyes slowly became ashes from the heat of the red Chakra.

After that, The red Chakra receded into Naruto's body then he collapsed to the ground. Itachi went close to Naruto's body and placed a hand around his eyes, he could still feel the presence of a Sharingan in them so he smiled a little.

He looked up and could see the sun already going down, he clutched his Katana that was at his back tightly. "Its time, the masked man will arrive shortly" Now all Itachi needed was a change of his Anbu gear and he'll proceed to "bye, bye Uchiha"

Yeah, that seems to be it. Please leave a review and thanks for reading.

And, the change of state of Aizen's Sharingan was a result of a new will.


End file.
